


How to Overthrow a King

by esm3rald



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Agravaine is Uther's brother, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Conquering a Kingdom, Dark!Arthur, Dark!Merlin, Dark!Morgana, F/M, Knight!Merlin, Magical!Arthur, Mordred is Agravaine's son, NonMagical!Mordred, Revenge Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Morgana of Cornwall - daughter of Sir Gorlois, the Duke of Cornwall - goes to live in Camelot as the King's ward after the new Duke of Cornwall forces her hand. There, after eight years since the last time she had seen them, she reconnects with Prince Arthur - the King's son - and Merlin, who's about to become a knight of Camelot. Morgana knows that Uther hates magic and - since she has magic herself - her very life is in danger every day. But she would never have imagined that the reason why Uther hates magic so much is deeply tied with Arthur's birth. All too soon Uther's secrets come to light and suddenly all of Morgana, Arthur and Merlin's certainties fall apart when they find out that all they knew about their lives is nothing more than a well-constructed lie. Arthur/Morgana/Merlin love-triangle, threesome. Knight!Merlin, Of-Noble-Blood!Merlin, Magical!Arthur. Dark!Morgana, Dark!Arthur, Dark!Merlin (in a way - they're not evil though).</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Overthrow a King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the story once again because I wasn't satisfied with it. Hope you like it anyway. I like this one much better. Sorry to everyone who liked the older version but I didn't feel particularly inspired to continue write it. I love Arthur/Morgana together but I love Merlin/Morgana too and I so wanted to do a love triangle between them. So sorry to anyone who doesn't like it. Please read and review!
> 
> Summary: Lady Morgana of Cornwall - daughter of Sir Gorlois, the Duke of Cornwall - goes to live in Camelot as the King's ward after the new Duke of Cornwall forces her hand. There, after eight years since the last time she had seen them, she reconnects with Prince Arthur - the King's son - and Merlin, who's about to become a knight of Camelot. Morgana knows that Uther hates magic and - since she has magic herself - her very life is in danger every day. But she would never have imagined that the reason why Uther hates magic so much is deeply tied with Arthur's birth. All too soon Uther's secrets come to light and suddenly all of Morgana, Arthur and Merlin's certainties fall apart when they find out that all they knew about their lives is nothing more than a well-constructed lie. Arthur/Morgana/Merlin love-triangle, threesome. Knight!Merlin, Of-Noble-Blood!Merlin, Magical!Arthur. Dark!Morgana, Dark!Arthur, Dark!Merlin (in a way - they're not evil though).
> 
> NO DESTINY BETWEEN MERLIN AND ARTHUR, NO ARTHUR AS THE ONCE AND FUTURE KING. THERE WILL BE TALK OF DESTINY BUT IT WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM CANON AND MERLIN WON'T BE CALLED UP BY THE DRAGON TO BE TOLD ABOUT THIS GREAT DESTINY THAT HE SHARES WITH ARTHUR. IN THIS STORY THE CHARACTERS WILL CHOOSE ON THEIR OWN FREE WILL HOW TO ACT AND THEY WILL CARVE THEIR OWN DESTINY, FOR GOOD OR BAD.
> 
> Main Characters: Morgana, Arthur, Merlin, Uther, Gaius, Gwen, Lancelot, Gwaine, Knights of the Round Table.
> 
> Pairings: Arthur/Morgana/Merlin. NO INCEST BETWEEN MORGANA AND ARTHUR(even if at some point it may seem so). Lancelot/Gwen.
> 
> This story will be AU even if it will somewhat follow the episodes - as much as it is possible to -. Since I always thought that it's absurd that Uther got away with everything he has done and Morgana was painted as the villain since the first season just because she dared going against a tyrant, I thought about remedy the situation somewhat. In this story Morgana, Arthur and Merlin - that will have personal reasons to hate Uther - will basically team up to end his reign of terror and bring freedom - and magic - back to Camelot and Albion.
> 
> \- Mordred and Agravaine are father and son in this story and Agravaine is Uther's brother. Nor Agravaine or Mordred have magic -.
> 
> Morgana will be a knight of Camelot in this story - unofficially - and will accompany Arthur and his knights - Merlin included - in his quests.
> 
> Morgause will probably not appear much in the story, not like in the series.

****

**Prologue**

_"There are winds of destiny that blow when we least expect them. Sometimes they gust with the fury of a hurricane, sometimes they barely fan one's cheek. But the winds cannot be denied, bringing as they often do a future that is impossible to ignore."_

**_(Nicholas Sparks - Message in a Bottle)_ **

When I first arrived in Camelot, I had no idea of the events that I would have set in motion, all I wanted was to become a knight and protect Camelot like my father had done when he was alive. I had been born a Seer and in spite of that, I could never have predicted what would have happened. And yet, everything that happened had already been predicted. Not to say that we didn't have a choice in the matter. On the contrary, our own actions created the future that had already been predicted.

When I returned to Camelot after three years' absence, I had no idea of the secrets Uther Pendragon was keeping and had been keeping since almost the moment he had become King. I had no idea of the extents he had gone through just to keep those secrets safe. All I knew was that he hated magic and that I needed to be careful because I had magic. I thought that he was simply afraid of something he didn't understand but the truth was so much worse. The blood he had on his hands couldn't be washed away with other blood, the blood of every man, woman and child he had executed.

As my feelings of love towards both Arthur and Merlin grew stronger every day, so did my feelings of hate towards Uther. Staying in Camelot and seeing every day people that had magic like me being killed hadn't certainly inspired feelings of warmth towards the King. And yet, this was only one of the many reasons why I hated him. And why Arthur and Merlin hated him. The reason why we had decided to do something to change the Status Quo, tired as we were of seeing a tyrant free to commit whatever atrocity possible only because he was a King.

I don't know if what I did to achieve my goals puts me at the same level with Uther but I'd like to think that my hatred was justified and that what I did was for something beyond myself and what I wanted. It was for all the people who had been hunted down like animals for years, forced to hide, every day fearing for their lives. It was for the ideal that every person should be judged for what he has done and not for what he's capable of doing, to be free of expressing who you really are without being afraid for it.

If that makes me a monster then, yes, I am a monster.

I'd like to think however that I just did what I thought was right, without caring about the consequences.


End file.
